What have you done!
by SoulofSol
Summary: Official deleted scenes plus my head-canon. It's not what you do but what you are. Mr. Night being passive aggressive, filling that obnoxious abrupt scene cut right after Balem backhands Jupiter, Abdication second cut extended, Rule the verse delete script scene, Seraphi's only apology, their last fight the Queen's real death, and movie fight. I suck at summaries.
1. How dare you!

This chapter includes two delete script scenes and lines that I remember from the movie. Feel free to correct me on the order of dialogue since it all merged in my head. Credit for deleted scenes goes to

fuckyeahjupiterascending tumblr com/tagged/script

Warning: Seraphi is a covert aggressive and so are her offspring. I don't believe she crossed the incest line, well the one defined by U.S. law, with Balem.

P.S. The MA scenes I had to cut out really made the word count take a hit. Also, this story will be two to four chapters depending on how much I want to cut out from my original story.

* * *

First a little Review

(Balem irritated thinks to himself annoying dirty hippies and their home-births. A.I. make note to implement new laws that will make home-birth illegal, hospitals to check for tag-chip, and in underdeveloped places to tag when vaccinating. Send new commands to Earth's regent.)

Balem to Faster Than Light (FTL) Implant, "Stop."  
(Balem "freezes time" in the operating room where Caine meets Jupiter, as the scene slowly takes place around him)

" There you are..." (he stoops down to look at Jupiter as she is floating in the operating room. So hope you enjoy being on the other side of your death games.)

" You know there are times when I actually miss you. Because no one understood this universe like you did. No one understood me… (his voice breaks almost crying) like you did."

**"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies. So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head**  
**So I can't trust myself anymore... Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe - I can't keep _going under" by evanescene_**

Greeghan, the saragon reptile, pilots the ship through the eye of Jupiter the planet, with the eye being closed immediately afterwards to shut the Aegis, space cops, out.

(Jupiter doesn't want to see any of this but something catches her eye, something soft amidst the hard lines of industry: human bodies, their skin white, brown and black, piled like mounds of coal waiting to be refined.)

"Oh god…" Jupiter can help but comment.

Mr. Night, the regent of Jupiter's Refinery and a rat splice, smirks at her, "Impressive, isn't it? But this is just the Skim. A trifle compared to a Harvest, when your entire planet will look like this. Of course it's all ethically source and humanely done."

(The bodies are bulldozed onto grav-ways that feed into the glowing interiors of the refinery.)

Mr. Night continues, "These are the lower end stock not worthy of ReGenX. They have an easier fate than the high end stock refined while they are still awake. I assure you they don't feel much pain. And I find it amusing to think that you were born like them, just another piece of stock, and now here you are, a certified stock holder."

(The ship arcs towards Balem's citadel. Jupiter looks back for the Aegis.)

A little worried but doesn't show it, Jupiter states, "I don't see the Aegis. Where are they?"

Mr. Night knows they are locked out while stating, "They'll be along in good time. All in good time."

**"I know I can stop the pain If I [face] it all away**  
**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**  
**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)"_ whisper by evanescene_**

(The huge doors open, throwing a strip of light into the boardroom. Jupiter enters, crossing the room while Chicanery closes the door behind her, sealing it with the clang of a dungeon. She has never felt more alone in her life.)

Caine doesn't understand that I am Queen therefore I am the law. Balem can't harm a hair on my body now that I have my title.

(Crossing, she whispers to herself.) "Suck it up, Jup. There's Bolotnikov in your blood. [and the Queen's DNA that is higher than him but let's see how far he goes]"

(In the gloom, Balem smiles.)

She commands, "Where is my family?"

(Everything about her reminds him of his mother.) "You should have stayed dead."

(Jupiter summons her nerve.) "I'm not your mother."

"No. My mother never cleaned a toilet in her life."

"Maybe that was her problem."

"My mother…" Balem rises. "My mother... taught me how to rule, that for the greatest profits, sacrifices have to be made."

Circling her and explaining how the whole industry works. "My mother taught me what was necessary to rule in this universe.

I CREATE LIFE! And I destroy it.

Life is an act of consumption, Jupiter. To live is to consume.

The human beings on your planet are merely a resource, waiting to be converted into capital. And this entire enterprise is just a small part in a vast and beautiful machine defined by evolution.

Designed for a single purpose: to create PROFIT."

Jupiter in disgust, "No wonder you hated your mother"

"I LOVED my MOTHER!" Getting closer to Jupiter almost touching her cheek… He loved every moment of it including the arguing.

"And yet you tried to kill me" Jupiter retorts

Caressing Jupiter's cheek Balem painfully states, "My mother made me understand that every human society is a pyramid and that some lives will always matter more than others. It is better to accept this than to pretend it isn't true."

He almost looses himself looking into her eyes until Jupiter in a matter of fact states "And that's why you killed her"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Balem yells and almost cries as he backhands her. She stares at him passionately angry at how dare he hit ME?! She raises her hand to strike back but instead uses it to hold his head while her body takes over control to ardently kiss him as if he belonged to her and ONLY HER! She opens her mouth wide surrounding his lips with her lips, enveloping his entire mouth with such totality that he can't speak or shout for help.

He is stiff and doesn't respond but her body doesn't care as she shoves her tongue deeper into the crevices of his mouth and he finally opens wider to let her penetrate his throat.

She thinks HA! Who's in control now?! …Me the Queen of the Universe that's who! Easily unclasps his choker while throwing her whole body against him. Still kissing him, he lands on his back as she starts to choke him with one hand while the other one tangles in his hair. He whines while she's inside him, it drives her insane that she uses both hands to choke him enough that he is crying.

Then she remembers herself. Oh God what have I done! She is so ashamed of her body's reaction to such an act of violence. Putting his choker back on, those ancient eyes bore into her as he lets her lap away at his lips. She caresses them one last time before moving away by standing up.

(She thinks, wow he is so messed up; I'm so messed up. No, No, I'm not his mother. I refuse to believe that was me. These people are crazy! I need to get away from them as fast as I can before I start acting like them.)

They both are in shock. He touches his lips looking at her in confusion as he stands up and backs away to retrieve the sheave.

He thinks back on how she used to tease him (And reminds himself as he backs away: She teased all of us, giving kisses on our lips since we where babes and still in adulthood; knowing exactly what she was doing. I was in awe of her power over everyone and everything. Mother how much I hate that you wouldn't let me touch you nor anyone else. No friends, only ReGenX-E customers.

All you ever wanted me to do was work because EVERYONE in the universe is depending on us and that I shouldn't waste my time on trivial things. Reminding me every day that I was made especially for you to run the company and to be the caregiver; you where proud of my DNA and its expressions, so much that it's etched on the wall of Ouroboros, our main refinery. Did you really love me? And how can I still love you even when reviewing all those beautiful atrocious memories?

This creature before me isn't you, or is it really you coming to give us a second chance at happiness? Does it matter that you crossed the line? NO… NO it isn't you and this is just a distraction. Or YOU ARE HERE and YOU are TESTING ME?!

YOU PROMISE _that_ PLANET to ME… why?! Why are you taking it back? Why did you write such a thing in your will? I didn't check because I didn't want to believe you where gone… I love you.)

By the time he turns around his mask is back on.

"We've been dreaming But who can deny? It's the best way of living Between the truth and the lies.

See who I am, Break through the surface. Reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands, This is not the end." _See who I am by within temptation_

* * *

Adding AWESOME deleted scene "Rule the verse" to next chapter even though "_siblings on Zalintyre" is my favorite!_


	2. Second Cut Scene

The next one will have the "rule the verse together' deleted scene... If the reader can't wait that long search "rule the verse together Jupiter ascending" in their favorite search engine (google, yahoo, etc...)

* * *

He tells her what the sheave is for "this is a notice of abdication..." Hoping that somewhere his mother the one who promised planet Earth to him is in this creature before him… He earned Earth and thousands of Earths many times over. Why would she do this to him? _It_ only has Earth's title with this new Seal and once the sheave is sealed _it_ will no longer be Entitled.

Her patience is running out and she's done playing games, "Where is my family?"

Balem ponders 'Why did you bring those things up? I am your family not those things.' he moves his hands to make the floor transparent and view the sampling laboratory below. 'Fine, I'll do to you what you have done to me when you've thought that I'd LOVED someone else more than you! ...even though I NEVER did.' He feels _its_ desperation and finally understands what true power feels.

"Mom" _it_ tries not to scream. As he feels the power she always felt when subjugating him. When she had him begging on his knees and nothing that he did would ever satisfy her. NOTHING!

"I would do whatever it is that you want as long as you let my family go" _It_ begged him as he savored every flash of fear her presence gave to him.

"You are in position to negotiate." He said while commanding the saragon below to start the machine. The same lovely machine she put him through making him stand still without straps or anesthesia to make him listen to her last orders when he lied that he was going to destroy this facility; His present to her, the culmination of all she had taught him and his life's work. He gave her an efficient zero waste facility to process her new experiment, Earth who has the best ReGenX-E quality per unit because they are the closes to them. And instead she changed her mind and wanted it destroyed.

Revenge is so sweet when it-she screams "Stop! STOP! I will do anything... you win! I beg you to stop." she was whining. Internally he laughed 'my mother whining at me to stop? Asking ME... Me for PERMSSION?! I will treasure this moment forever for it is worth all the Earth like planets in the universe.

"Please. Please I beg you to stop" she kept whining, he gave the order to stop the machine and then brought the abdication sheave towards her.

She held it in her hands and looked up to him.

\- Cut number 2 -

She saw him smiling yet lost in thought, '_it_ isn't My Mother, she would never have begged. Mother would rather DIE than beg. No amount of physical pain, psychological or emotional manipulation would ever bend her will. This is just a regular animal stock unit.

Yet _it's_ so delightful with mother's face, mother's scent, and _its_ body screaming mother in _its_ every move. I love you mother. I don't know whether I want that planet more or to have you back by my side.' And his internal FTL kept warning him to stop repressing memories before it over loads the system.

'Will I be satisfied by a mere facsimile? … Yes, because this time I will be the one holding the master's end of the leash and you will get to play your favorite animal. Bending you to my will as soon as it-she seals the sheave, but I will steal a little advancement since _it_ may be willing to easily do so right now. And she-_it_ wants me more than I want her-_it_.'

Holding the sheave down between them he pulls her closer and it gently falls on the ground while he moves to kiss her. The adrenaline rush and her fear mix as she gazes in to his eyes and closes the gap to kiss him. She reaches her hand to push his head down to have more of him while she used the other one to reach underneath his clothes but he brought her hand up to his back instead. Jupiter will do anything to distract him from Earth and her family.

Her body screamed for Balem, her mind for Caine and her heart was torn in two. She never believed that silly notion of love at first sight. Yet, Jupiter knew that what she felt for Caine was pure but for Balem it was a hunger she could not control. He made her feel everything at once that she couldn't think at all.

Maybe if she gave herself to him… maybe just maybe her body would be satisfied and let her mind think. She resigned to do so by starting to undo her jumpsuit but he broke the kiss, held her hands, and bowed down to pick up the abdication sheaves.

She felt rejected but then thought of Caine, 'my good boy Caine. He was loyal, his friends not so loyal. Why do I fall for the wrong guy? Why is my compass broken and how can I fix it? Balem is trying to KILL my family and all the other people on Earth and instead of doing something about it I'm making out with him? What is wrong with me?

Oh God does Balem think he is making out with his mother? Yikes this family is so sick. Titus wanted to marry his mother and Balem wants to… But he stopped me? He could have but stopped me? No. No. NO! It was his mother who wanted to… I'm going to be sick, I am sick. No she was sick. All of them need some serious therapy. Mankind is doomed with them being the owners of planets and people.'

Jupiter continued thinking 'if only there was a way I could use my influence to let him free Earth of his own free will. Am I delusional to think I can do such a thing? I would sacrifice myself for my family and Earth if he would accept.'

He straightened his hair and brought the sheave back in to her hands.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" she says trying to buy more time.

He ignores her question and says the words needed to be said by her before she seals the sheave.

\- back -

She still can't think straight so she plays nice while Caine hopefully comes for her, "I hereby return the title to the original heir Balem Abrasax" 'But what if her loyal friend can't make it. She shouldn't give up so fast… would Balem really let her and her family go? And why does he need her to say all those words before she seals it?'


	3. Seraphi's Sorry & Rule the Verse

Jupiter looking straight into Balem's eyes "Once I seal this how long do we have before you harvest the earth."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then answered, "I promise you will not see it."

She kept stalling, "how _long_?"

Balem tries be patient since most people do things he wants instantly, "You knew nothing about harvesting before... why should it matter now." looking down to the sampling station "remember why you are here" Thinking we can always count on the emotional systems of stock animals to take over.

She says "to protect my family." Thinking it over, does he need me to seal it while I'm still alive?

Saying as if it was a normal meeting, "seal it. then you and your family can go home" back to the one true home.

Confused and conflicted between saving her family over later generations on Earth, "if I don't, you can't touch the earth even if you kill me" Really saying it out loud for herself.

Balem smirks internally, It's too late for that little brain to start working now "That planet belongs to me... it is my right." But he lost his patience when she took her seal away from the sheave.

Jupiter thought me and my family is a small sacrifice, "not any more... "

"This isn't a game. I'm not my brother or my sister...," laughing internally at its audacity of being brave now.

Mr Night interrupts that the shield is ruptured and messing with the stock works. Balem turns to look at the disaster unfolding behind him and screams to "seal it now!" to everyone but mostly to Jupiter.

She's unfazed by his screaming and thinks the order is for his goons.

Cain busts in through the sampling laboratory giving Jupiter hope and joy. He came for me. I knew he would.

Seeing Jupiter's face change and give that look she used to give to him to the splice below annoyed Balem even more than the explosions below and the refinery's destruction in the background. He cut her fun by obscuring the floor which earned him Seraphi's anger and he couldn't control his smirk at making her feel angry.

In retaliation Jupiter smashed the sheave which set Balem off grabbing her by the throat almost choking her enough to scare her. But when she hit him between his legs Balem had enough. "Kill her... kill her NOW!" They will bring her back with ReGenX after she's down for a few minutes.

Her trusty friend rescued her not only by placing a portal between the boardroom floor and the laboratory ceiling but by also catching her as she fell. Balem fell down too.

Taking her to a secure place her Kaine gave her a gun. He was about to go back to fight for her and her family till she pulled him back to give him a passionate kiss. Kaine lips were familiar, his reciprocating brought her home. She was relaxed and knew that everything will be alright now that her Kaine is by her side. She then told him, "in case we don't get the chance again."

To which he replied by bringing her chin up with his hands, placing his hand in the back of her head and kissing her with all his life. Caine thought I found you... I found you and I'm never going to let go. Forgive me.

Hiding and seething, Balem saw the entire spectacle. He now understood why it-she defied him. It had nothing to do with Earth or harvests but him the one he was supposed to replace. This time it had a face; the face of a splice. Of course it was a canine splice. He chastised himself for not noticing the albino splice Titus sent to fetch her.

He watched them trying to figure out how to make Kna'ani stop this madness. If he kills her for a few moments Kna'ani will stop to attack him instead of the refinery. Balem grabbed the sharpest object he could find and sneaked up to new Seraphi.

Balem slashed her just enough to get her attention also making her bleed so that Kna'ani will know that she is hurt making him forget his intelligence and come running to kill him giving his saragons an opportunity to kill her companion. She bled and Kna'ani didn't come to her rescue.

She pulled the gun to defend herself.

Yes! Please gun me down, I deserve it! He thought waiting in anticipation. "I know her... You won't pull that trigger" I dare you weak animal. Mother I know you are in there somewhere. Please come back, this is one of the best life and death game we've ever played. His FTL was overheating trying to keep up with him.

Seraphi shot him in the leg and the refinery bowed down to its new owner. The windows in the boardroom exploded things started falling including a column that broke through all floors sending Balem through messed up Grav transportation beams. Jupiter/Seraphi fell through afterwards.

She is there, his mother is there, he thought as he flew through the beam he remembered the only time his mother said sorry and smiled.

"My Sun EVERYTHING is YOURS to do as you please whenever you wish." Smiling and happy over the turn of events Balem said, "Thank you mother" before doing what babies do best. He was eight and his fully human Entitled nursemaid had weaned him at six yet had kept expressing milk to mix into his food.

"As I was telling our king, my forever companion Kna'ani taught me that true loyalty existed in this universe." The queen kept talking as if there had been no argument and talked as if it-her were best friends. "You should be honored that I let you breathe the same air he breathes." Seraphi braided her prince's hair getting it out of their way. Seraphi made the nursemaid, who looks almost like a clone of his mother, get up on pillows so that she could see her son's eyes as gently stroked his back.

Then sighing, "My little prince was so angry at me when he was born that you slapped me and it hurt more than I thought it would." She laughed and then sweetly said "But you calmed down when finally on my chest and where a perfect baby." The queen smiled as she said, "It is a fond memory I have, _you and I are one_ but with separate bodies for the first time. But I was so exhausted that I fell asleep."

Angrily she stated, "Not knowing that they had drugged me as it is usually done to noble females for their comfort, the geneticists and everyone else where waiting for me to lose consciousness that they may take you from me. I decided to let them live, knowing that they only wanted the best for you and that they were anxious for a genetic imprint since I didn't let any machines near us." The queen pretended to cry.

She continued, "I saw the holovid were your nursemaid fought them, but I couldn't blame my guards for not following a non-entitled orders. It took her five hours twenty one minutes and fourteen seconds to convince Lady Nostron Tier 1 and Lady Kepler Tier 2 to get you back to me. Your nursemaid's loyalty has been proven time and time again that I trust my life and yours in her hands."

"She was subject Nine of Nine in an experiment thus the number… My Sun, think about changing it to whatever you want" she commented and commanded because her suggestions are commands.

Balem let go and lifted his head to answer but before he could the queen planted another open mouth kiss and then told him to really think about the name, to put on the seal for his nursemaid, as she moved him to the other side.

She sighed again, "It's been 4,982 since I've uttered these words and you will never hear me say it in public." Almost crying, "I'm sorry Balem… I'm so sorry."

He stopped eating, hugged his mother with all his force and kissed her back. The queen mother cried as she held him in her arms. She sobbed, "_I wanted_ to give you that closeness but you where having none of it when they brought you back to me. You where screaming your little head with the most awful cry I have ever heard in my life. All I wanted was for you to stop crying."

"I'm sorry mother," little Balem cried in his mother's arms.

But she ignored him, "So impatient that you bit me ripping the flesh off making me bleed. I'm sorry I checked out. I'm sorry that when you bit me again on the other side I would have hit you…"

"It's ok mother, I deserved it for being ungrateful" he sobbed.

Crying she still ignored him, "if it wasn't for Novem OfAbrasax taking the hit instead of you. She held you for me and you stopped crying. She says is because you didn't have any energy left but I think she said that to be nice."

"Mother stop… Please stop hurting yourself. You are a wonderful mother. The best mom in the whole universe!" he was afraid that his mother was dying because he had never seen her in this emotional state and kept trying to keep her happy but he was failing.

"I felt like a failure. How can I feed centillion beings and not be able to feed just one. While ReGenX was applied Novem suggested helping machines and everyone was appalled. I didn't want machines or things like fake nipples; I've done all the experimental studies seeding planets to know better."

"I… I… Love you mother. Please stop crying" he cried and kissed her.

But she still kept going, "You are perfect and perfect demands perfection. After a day of trying I couldn't take your screaming anymore and placed you in her care. She knows me better than I know myself and she knew you since your third lunar cycle within me."

"I'm big and strong. Perfect because of you mother," the boy tried a happy proud tone.

But she kept on with her self-deprecating monologue, "We tried many more times but after a planet needed an emergency harvest, I lost myself in our work. I had to help the lives of the many, they matter more than the one especially when the one is being taken care of by the very best."

"I understand mother. Some lives are more important than others. You, My Queen Mother are the highest and most equal of all lives." He said it in her rare dramatic voice.

That earned him a smile, a kiss, and her being happy again, "Living only for you, she has exceeded all our expectations that I'm transferring a planet's title to her. I should have done it sooner so that my baby is fed by an Entitled. Has my baby thought of what name to put on the seal?"

"Kna'ani Abrasax," he answered smiling knowing that it would satisfy both; his mother by using Kna'ani mother's companion name and getting rid of 'Of' in Abrasax in last name for his nursemaid.

"Kna'ani Abrasax will be on the seal my king. And it is the last time I say that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at the beginning." She kissed him again and said, "I have an eternity to make it up to you."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Mother. I'm the one who owes you for my life."

Coming back to reality Balem is about to port to wherever mother's new recurrence is located when he notices that she's right behind him.

**After they fall through the transportation beam in the movie it was too loud for the discussion as they where across from each other and the beam separating them. (This deleted scene comes just after Jupiter and Balem grab a hold of railings after tumbling through the Grav Trough.)**

(She climbs out when suddenly a voice [Balem] calls from the dark.) "It doesn't have to end like this."

(Balem is on the other side of the Trough.) "We don't have to do this again. You once believed we would rule this Verse together. It's true. You swore it to me."

(Jupiter flees his screams.) "_YOU swore it_ to ME!"

He let her-it run. Balem will catch up to it later tracking mother's new seal in her arm. His mother would have killed him and never would have run from anything. It is really just an animal or is his mother testing him again? Why won't you make up your mind mother… what do you want from me?

* * *

"Momma never told me how to love, to feel, to heal  
Momma never set a good example  
Momma found everything hard to handle

I've walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt"  
How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale

**Next and maybe last chapter: My take on Seraphi and Balem's last fight (well one of six in my head) and the movie's fight.**


	4. The last fight

The horribleness of reality is that this happens to children less than four years old by unknowing parents. Leaving it T for maybe someone will learn not to do such atrocious things to our children while so many adults get praised in public! Resources on notes at the end.

* * *

Exhausted since he hasn't had that much exercise in a long time, Balem stopped to catch his breath and think, 'I was merciful giving it a chance. Mother doesn't run. Mother _never_ runs. It isn't mother so it must be disposed of before it messes with Orous' A.I. Systems. The main commonwealth board will probably stop her-it but then they will hold me personally responsible since it is my job.

Activating his FTL he calls "Ananke" his ship's A.I.

The ship's A.I., "My lord, May I repair the gun wound and shoulder?"

"No." I need the practice of remembering to will the pain away. "Evacuate the facility." Mother always gets her way.

"May I strike the stock animal down? I have its location," the ship's A.I. suggests.

"No. Port me to corner it." The A.I. transported him to a location with a seventy-two percent probability of Jupiter passing. 'I will have to do it myself.' Crying 'when will you be satisfied… mother what do you want from ME!' He thought as his overloaded FTL implant forced him into another repressed lucid memory.

The commonwealth board has to deal with mother all by themselves at her alcazar. I should be there protecting them from her but the last time I was involved it was a disaster. Instead I wait on my ship pacing in front of the windows overlooking my old home. She said to dress for an official ceremony of celebration. Looking as if I am in my fifties with wrinkles and grey in my hair just to please her, I'm in white gold embroidered angelic clothing including nine white prosthetic wings that sway in unison, matching crown of nine small wings swaying that holds my long hair back but it's still annoying me. Tolerating it, I remembered being upset when mother cut it in a rage after she caught Kalique braiding it but now I see how efficient it is to have short hair.

I tried to spy on the proceedings but she must have upgraded her alcazar's security. Almost feeling guilty for trying to spy, I am relieved when mother physically appears before me using a portal. I am happy that she's her young glowing self, the Aeon of the Seraphim with her twelve wings.

As I kneel, did I hear her giggle? Mother lifts my chin with her beautiful hands that I may look at her. She giggles mischievously again. I don't mind at all because she is happy. It must have gone well.

"Come celebrate with us" she sweetly beckons me and grabs my hand to pull me through the portal.

"It is an honor to serve." I despise parties yet I enjoy pleasing mother.

When in the palace she states, "My prince is in need of a re-coding." Confuse, I don't know what answer she wants me to give. Is it a test?

Anxious on the inside but not showing on the outside, I stated "as you wish mother." My FTL informs me the alcazar's network is down when I tried to access it.

I find it odd to only see a few android servants but no humans or splices before we stop at the foyer of the newest ReGenX recoding pool. The building is made of trees and its ceiling is an open cathedral of thin tree trunks bended leaving large spaces for viewing the sky.

She turns around holding her hand out and stating "open" for me to open my hand.

I kneel and accept what she has carried in her closed right hand this whole time. It looks like a mini version of a self installing white gold ruminant nose ring.

Failing to hide my confusion, mother asks sweetly "who do you belong to?"

Panicking for I know the answer the greater good and the company before her, she won't be happy to hear it, but I love her. I love my mother and will do anything to please her. So I tell her what she wants to hear, "I belong to you, mother… for ten months we used to be one."

Angry she spat out, "I'm sick of words. Show me!"

The metal was cold as the outside of the ring touched inside of my nostrils and the sharp edges poked the inside. I closed my eyes taking a breath in before gaining the mental courage to force it shut.

"Open," my eyes mother commanded as she took over and lifted my chin that she may see my horror as she pushed the nose ring higher and forced it shut sending my FTL implant into alarm transporting anesthesia to the spot as blood rushed down my face.

Mother kissed my forehead, both cheeks, and gave me an open mouth kiss tasting my blood. It's been a long time since I seen her be so proud of me. I involuntarily smiled she didn't mind for she kissed me again and again giving me pecks everywhere as androids undressed me.

She lifted me holding both of my hands so that I stood up for the androids to remove the rest of the clothes. Once I was nude with only my wings swaying she smiled mischievously again. Yes, I'm my mother's angel. I'm proud of keeping up my body's appearance but I wished she would let me to do real exercises that give me strength for what use is a pleasant looking body if it's useless for work or fighting back.

Going through the wooden doors that lead to the main ReGenX recoding pool the sweet smell of high human blood hits my nostrils; I don't want to understand the smell nor the pink color of the nectar lagoon an unintentional tear falls from my eye.

I hear movement coming from the high ceiling above the pool. Instinctively looking up, I see the entire board strung hanging by their feet looking as if they were chicken fowls being harvested. I immediately stare at the floor for I can't look at the blood stained nectar bath, mother, or anything else. My FTL lets me know three female board members are still with us for their cuts coagulated fast.

Mother brings me forward I refuse and she has to drag me by the nose-ring to the edge of the pool. It's uncomfortable but doesn't hurt as she screams at me, "This is what YOU ALL DO! You all do this every time you use the serum!"

I feel the needle as I guess one of the androids per mother's instructions disables my FTL implant. The pain in my nose spreads throughout my body. Closing my eyes, I try not to scream.

Mother the Queen, "I'm going to enjoy ripping your ass into the next millennium!" Clicking a chain on the nose-ring she continued, "I should have listened to my instincts instead of THAT nursemaid. If I'd beaten you then you would FOLLOW MY ORDERS NOW without hesitating."

Not understanding her first sentence other then the word ripping because I my FTL is deactivated, I try not being afraid for I have done my best to follow her wishes without hurting the rest of the population. I've shutdown over fifty refineries and slowed down the production just enough to only cover the medical facilities needs.

She handed the chain connected to the nose-ring to an android who attached it to mother's golden staff. Another android joined the first as the lifted the staff making me view what's left of the board hanging from the ceiling. I wanted to close my eyes but knew better than to do so.

Preening, touching forcefully as if grooming, my wings one by one for they are attached to my nervous system, I fail at keeping my eyes open as I squint them in response to the pain. I unwittingly by instincts try to reach behind me. Getting stopped by androids on either side holding each hand, I whine for I'm not adjusted to this new type of pain. She rips a few feathers off but I wasn't prepared for her to hack each wing off not at the base of the implant but take part of my original body too. And burn the empty space to stop it from bleeding.

The hacking at my body I can handle as she has done that before but during the burning I screamed and could not understand why she would destroy a board that was following her wishes. By the second wing the pain was too great that I couldn't think anymore.

"You see, I have something all planned out for you, my sun. You will learn to obey me, and only me. From now on, you refer to me as master. Do you understand me?"

The androids released me as I tried to answer yet no sound came.

She grabbed the staff and with the bottom of it knocked me down and dropped it so that the nose-ring wouldn't rip. Then she yanked it up forcing my head up. "Slither like the worm of Jupiter that you are," she spitted out as she yanked the chain closer to the pool handing it over to an android that brought it into the blood stained serum.

My mother the queen got impatient with me. She surprised me with her strength by picking me up and dumping me into the nectar bath. I released all the air from my lungs hoping to drown in it but it was no use as felt the electricity pulse recoding my cells.

Like a child I stayed under not wanting to face reality. Not wanting to face what I did wrong. I cried for I knew the liquid muffles my wailing and the blood made it opaque as renewed red blood cells made the serum seem like an ocean with algae blooming.

I felt the yank of pain on my nose having no other choice but to submit to it. Getting out of the pool, I cleared my lungs of ReGenX with blood and felt mother's watchful eyes. I couldn't face them for I had disappointed her again without knowing why. Instead I stared to the side, what I saw I didn't like.

Knowing as a young boy because of Anabelle, rebel unauthorized frienemy, showed me that chimeras canine hybrids that appeared to be fully human with my face existed. I closed my eyes wanting to forget now realizing what the Entitled ones did with them in front of mother.

They where two looking at me who also had a nose-ring and were chained to the floor on all fours. I couldn't handle it. Vomiting an empty stomach, I passed out.

I woke up in mother's arms with a bloody nose guessing mother wanted the nose-ring to move and not be stuck. She was gentle singing a lullaby, "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me," as she caressed me.

Starting to cry, I felt her tears fall on my skin. My mother apologized, "See what you made me do? I don't want to use violence but you force me to do so, my sun." She cried and I felt her sadness to be sincere. "You know that's for your own good, my sweet angel," she crooned softly in my ear. My body stiffened in fright.

All the sudden she stood up dropping me as an android chained me to the floor and I realized I was in between the chimeras with my face for I felt their eyes on me. When looking at them, one to my left it smiled at me and when I looked to the one on the right it also was smiling at me while they were on all fours.

I refused to believe that she would put me in the same category as these creatures yet I played her game by standing on all fours too. Seeing in front of me, well just her dress for I can't raise my head, I tried not to panic. She lowered her self on her knees to passionately kiss the chimera on my left then she gave me a chaste open mouth kiss which I did not want after seeing her kiss that thing. And then she kisses more passionately the chimera on my right.

My body is still but my mind panics for it wants to forget the last time she tested that line with me. I zoned out hearing in the background skin smacking skin and the chimera to my right counting and thanking her as master.

A mirror was placed in front of me where I can see her face behind me. Staring at me she commanded, "You will learn to obey me, and only me. Do you understand?!" To emphasize her point, her hand landed on my buttocks with a resounding crack.

Being oversensitive freshly emerging from a recode, I screamed at the contact, unconsciously tossing my head bucking wildly. I cried, "Yes, mother."

* * *

Thankfully I was NEVER spanked whew... yelled at yes! Links in profile too

**Non-abusive "Loving Spankings" Messed Me Up For Life- Testimonies**  
How do you escape when it's your very own Mommy who is hurting you?  
www nospank net / carol2 htm

**Sexual Dangers of Spanking Children  
**Even without sexual motives on the part of the punisher, spanking can interfere with a child's normal sexual and psychological development. Because the buttocks are so close to the genitals and so multiply linked to sexual nerve centers, slapping them can trigger powerful and involuntary sensations of sexual pleasure. This can happen even in very young children, and even in spite of great, clearly upsetting pain.  
www whale to /a /johnson html

**How to get your child to do _?**  
without yelling, bribes, hitting...  
primitivemommy com / how-do-i-get-my-child-to-do_ /


End file.
